


Direfang: A Tale from Redwall

by MadhouseVagabond



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mice, More tags to be added, Redwall - Freeform, Redwall AU, Redwall Abbey, Violence, achievement hunter - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Mossflower woods have been quiet for several summers now, a time of peace has settled over the creatures living in Redwall Abbey. One night a couple of rats seeking shelter murder the Abbot and steal the great sword of Martin the Warrior, taking one of the councilmice captive.Now it's up to one unlikely hero, a young mouse named Jeremy, to rescue the captured Abbeymouse and retrieve the sword of the Abbey Warrior, alongside several of his friends as he discovers his place as the next Defender of Redwall.





	1. Prelude

The rain fell heavily down on the trees of Mossflower, soaking everything and anybeast unlucky enough to be caught out in the cold spring night, the storm clouds hiding the stars and moon from view.

 

A lone figure scurried across the path in the woods, hurrying to get to shelter as quickly and safely as possible, the rain soaking the poor beast's fur through. The creature was large, it's broad shoulders wrapped snugly in a cloak, the hood pulled over the beast's head to shield from the rain. The large animal moved quickly towards the dark and empty St Ninian's Church, the figure easily leaping the metal gate as it made its way to an open window, slinking into the darkness and warmth of the church. Once inside the figure paused and stood still for several minutes, letting its eyes adjust before visibly relaxing and chuckling darkly to itself.

 

"Well well well, if it ain't me ol matey," he said flatly.

 

"Never thought I'd be seeing ye again," a voice spoke from the shadows. The tall figure snorted and turned a bored look on the spot where the voice came from.

 

"Skullnose, you knew very well you ol sea dog," he muttered with little to no emotion.

 

Out of the shadows emerged another large creature, a dark furred rat with a scar running down his left eye which was covered by an eyepatch. Two bone earrings adorned his right ear while one hung from his left. He was dressed in tattered clothes, a curved rapier sheathed at his belt. He wore a dark cloak similar to the first creature's, his hood down around his shoulders.

 

"How'd ye know I was already here?" Skullnose asked.

 

"The smell of the sea is still strong on ye mate. Once you've lived with that smell you don't soon forget it," the tall cloaked creature replied. Skullnose chuckled and stepped forward, clasping forearms with the taller creature and smiling.

 

"What's the plan boss?" he asked, stepping back.

 

"The creatures who live here are peaceful, there hasn't been a need for warriors in many seasons. They can't refuse anybeast asking for aid and shelter. The great treasure of Redwall will be easy to take once we're inside," the tall creature explained.

 

"And if they do put up a fight?" Skullnose asked.

 

The tall creature chuckled and slowly lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing the scarred face of a terrifying sea rat. He stood a full foot taller than Skullnose, scars littering his face and snout. He had two fangs that stuck out farther than the rest at the front. He wore a dark, crimson headband and carried two curved, serrated daggers at his sides.

 

"If they put up a fight? We kill all who stand in our way," he said before a deep laugh rumbled from his throat and he looked out the window in the direction of their destination.

 

"Prepare yourself Redwall Abbey, Direfang is coming for you!"


	2. Chapter 1

The morning sun shown down brightly on Redwall Abbey, birds singing happily, the abbey beasts going about their daily tasks and chores. Suddenly the peace was broken as shouts and yelling filling the air, abbey dwellers rushing to see what the excitement was all about.

 

Two young mice were rolling around on the ground near the orchards, pummeling each other, the smaller of the two landing more hits as he fought ferociously, the two shouting insults and curses at the other that had several of the Abbey mother's glaring disapprovingly. Finally the two were forced apart by the abbey's badger and another older mouse.

 

"What in the name of seven seasons is going on here?" the badger Taga roared angrily, glaring down at the two young miscreants.

 

"It's his fault Taga! He hit me first!" the taller mouse exclaimed and pointed an accusing paw at the smaller.

 

"Liar! You insulted me and my father you little rat!" the smaller growled.

 

"Look who's calling who little!" the other spat back.

 

"I'm going to feed you your own tongue!" the smaller shouted and lunged at him, held firmly in place by Taga.

 

"Enough!" the she-badger roared, all beasts freezing and becoming silent.

 

"Jeremy you should be ashamed of yourself! You know better than most that fighting other abbey dwellers is strictly forbidden!" she scolded the smaller mouse, who hung his head, glaring at his rival who snickered.

 

"And as for yourself young Brenton, picking fights and teasing is beneath even the Dibbuns," Taga growled and turned on the taller Brenton who grew quite red and looked away.

 

"Sorry Taga," Jeremy muttered as he shuffled his paws.

 

"Tell Brenton that, he's the one you've wronged," Taga instructed firmly. Jeremy's head shot up and a look of shock crossed his face.

 

"Apologize to him?!" he demanded, gesturing towards Brenton. Taga nodded and crossed her paws over her chest. Jeremy glared at Brenton before looking back up at the badger and sighing.

 

"'M sorry I hit you," he muttered.

 

"And pulled my tail and whiskers," Brenton said smugly. Jeremy shot another hateful look his way but nodded.

 

"Good. Thank you Jeremy. Now your turn Brenton," Taga said, Jeremy feeling quite pleased at the look of astonishment on the taller mouse's face.

 

"But...but Taga!" the mouse protested, only to fall silent at the growl coming from the badger. He looked at Jeremy with a glare before muttering out a half assed apology.

 

"Now the two of you are going to get along or so help me I'll have you work with Friar Burnie for a month!" Taga warned, the two young mice growing slightly pale and nodding vigorously.

 

"Alright everybeast, back to your duties, shows over," Taga called and the crowd broke up, each creature returning to their chores.

 

Jeremy shuffled off, muttering curses beneath his breath and clenching and unclenching his paws into fists. He hated Brenton, hated him so much. He'd been nothing but a pain in the young mouse's side ever since they were Dibbuns, the fact that Jeremy was only slightly taller than the size of a Dibbun while Brenton and all the other young animals his age had grown tall infuriated him and was the constant source of his torment. He was a novice, not quite sure what he wanted to be when he'd enter the order of Redwall officially, but he was constantly harassed for his size, or mistaken for a Dibbun by the elders. So busy was the young mouse in his brooding he didn't watch where he was going and ran straight into another mouse, the two squeaking and falling to the ground.

 

"Seven hells Jeremy, didn't you see me?" the other asked. Jeremy looked up to see his friend Matt smiling at him. The young Dormouse stood and offered a paw to his smaller friend, Jeremy smiling and taking the paw.

 

"Sorry Matt, didn't mean to crash into you," he apologized quickly.

 

"Are you alright?" Matt asked tilting his head.

 

"Didn't you hear? Got into another fight with that asshole Brenton," Jeremy grumbled and crossed his paws over his chest, his habit swishing in his anger.

 

"Again? Jeremy you need to stop, this is the fifth time this month," Matt scolded gently.

 

"I know, I know. I can't help it, he always gets under my fur, insulting me or my father," Jeremy growled. Matt offered him a sympathetic look before the two walked towards the Abbey together.

 

The two friends made their way to the Great Hall, Jeremy pausing and looking up at the great tapestry of Martin the Warrior, one of the founders of Redwall Abbey and a great warrior. He always paused here to gaze up at his hero.

 

"What do you think he was like Matt?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Martin? I don't know," Matt asked with a shrug as he too looked up at the warrior mouse.

 

"I think he was kind, and fearsome. Gentle but firm and fair. And brave," Jeremy said in awe.

 

"What makes you say that?" Matt asked glancing at his friend.

 

"I'm not sure, something about his eyes, the way he holds himself," Jeremy replied almost in a trance. Matt looked curiously at his friend before looking back up at the tapestry and shrugging.

 

"I think you've been drinking too much of Brother Rufus' October Ale. It just looks like a neat cross stitch to me," he said with a friendly chuckle and pat on his friend's shoulder. Jeremy sighed but smiled before turning to leave, casting one last glance back at the warrior mouse as the two left the Great Hall, the young mouse swearing he could see a glint in the warrior's eyes.

 

The two made their way down to the cellars and giggled as they darted around a stack of large barrels filled with various delicious beverages brewed by the Abbey's keeper of the cellar keys. The two friends made their way to a darker corner of the large room, their own special spot. Jeremy smiled as he fished out two tankards they'd hidden and handed one over to Matt who started filling his from a nearby barrel, Jeremy following suit as the two friends laughed quietly drinking to their heart's content.

 

Several hours later, and after a long nap, Jeremy slowly slunk into the Abbot's office, not ready to face what was about to happen as he stood there awkwardly shuffling his paws and studying the ground. Abbot Ronin sighed from where he stood looking out the window, unsure of how exactly he should handle this situation, before turning and approaching the young mouse.

 

"Jeremy, whatever will I do with you?" he asked gently. Jeremy looked everywhere but at the older mouse.

 

"I've done my best to teach you and raise you like my own son, the way your father would've wanted you to be raised. I've tried to teach you how to be the best abbeybeast you can be," Ronin continued, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

"I couldn't help it Father Ronin, I had to fight Brenton, my father's honor was challenged," Jeremy said quietly, knowing it was an excuse.

 

The Abbot smiled sadly and knelt in front of the young mouse, placing one hand on Jeremy's shoulder and gently guiding the youngster's face to meet his.

 

"I know you felt the need to defend your father, your family, but what would your father say if he saw you fighting anotherbeast?" he asked. Jeremy's eyes watered as the image of his father popped into his mind, a kind and gentle face with all the love for his son that the world could muster.

 

"I don't know why I had to do it, Father Abbot, I just..." his voice trailed off and he looked away, knowing that the Abbot wouldn't understand him, even if he tried.

 

"You have a good heart young Jeremy, and a stubborn head. You'll learn to control your anger one day soon, I promise. But as for this morning's events," the Abbot patted Jeremy's shoulder before standing and folding his paws into the sleeves of his Habit. "Punishment is in order, for both you and Brenton. I've already dealt with your rival, but as for you, I promised long ago that I'd never strike you nor raise a paw against you. That being said, I think it best if you not partake in tonight's Summer Feast."

 

Jeremy looked up with wide eyes, a protest already forming on his lips. Miss the great Summer Feast? Even the worst behaving Dibbuns were allowed to attend, and yet here he was being cast aside. He looked into the kind but firm eyes of the Abbot and slowly nodded.

 

"I'll do as you ask Father Abbot," he sighed sadly.

 

"Good mouse, you're growing up to be a fine brother of Redwall Jeremy, you'll do amazing things just wait," Ronin said and pulled the youngster in for a hug, one Jeremy desperately needed from his adoptive father.

 

"Now, off with you, I'm sure you've better things to do than be scolded by an old mouse like me," Ronin smiled and ruffled Jeremy's head fur, the younger mouse laughing.

 

"You're not that old Abbot Ronin," Jeremy smiled and hugged the older mouse again before darting off.

 

Abbot Ronin sighed and smiled as he watched his young ward dash away, wondering if preventing him from partaking in the Summer Feast was too harsh a punishment, and resolved to set aside a large plateful of delicious foods for him that evening, a late night feast for just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 2

The morning slowly faded into afternoon, the hustle and bustle that came with preparing for the great feast heavy in the air as creatures dashed about preparing for the grand event, anticipation and excitement alive in each and everybeast's chest.

 

While most of the Abbey dwellers prepared for the feast, Jeremy found himself once again alone in front of the great tapestry, staring up at Martin the Warrior with large, admiring eyes.

 

"I bet you never got bullied or had to fight for the honor of your family. Father Ronin means well and I respect his decision, but he doesn't understand. I had to fight Brenton, I couldn't let him get away with the things he said about me or my father. But I can't talk to Ronin like I talk to you, Martin. He's the Abbot after all," the young mouse said as he stood before the warrior mouse, talking to him as if he were really there, as if he really could hear him and offer advice. Jeremy sighed, and looked down, fiddling with his habit cord.

 

"I'm not like the others, Martin, I'm different. I don't fit in as well to Abbey life as the others seem to. I wish I was like every other beast, normal. Even my habit makes them groan," Jeremy said, holding out his arms to display his purple and orange habit, a stark contrast from the traditional green, brown, blue or red that most abbeybeasts wore.

 

"Anyway, thanks for listening I guess, Martin. You always are there to listen," he said and turned away, glancing back quickly when he thought he saw Martin smile at him, the tapestry remaining the same as it had always been.

 

Jeremy shook his head and muttered something about needing more sleep and seeing things before leaving.

 

Even though he wasn't attending the feast, Jeremy still helped where he could, helping Brother Farin catch a fish from the Abbey pond, assisting Sister Gredda with flower and name arrangements, and sampling food from Friar Burnie and different beverages from Brother Rufus. He kept himself busy and helpful, trying to make up for the morning's events but also because he enjoyed keeping busy and helping. One of the Councilmice, Brother Tarrel, who'd mentored Jeremy for most of his life, worked with the youngster for the majority of the afternoon, the two laughing and talking as they cracked nuts for candying for the feast that evening. Around lunch time the two made their way to the Abbey orchards and sat down in the shade. Brother Tarrel, a plump mouse with red fur that was beginning to grey and a smile that could charm a serpent, sighed and kicked off his sandals as the two friends began to eat.

 

"Nothing like a hard day's work to make a beast's stomach rumble, eh Jeremy?" he asked with a wink.

 

"I'm starving! I could eat for a season!" Jeremy exclaimed with a chuckle as he buttered a scone and bit into it with a moan of pleasure.

 

"Not me, I could do without a few meals," Tarrel joked and pat his belly, the two laughing as they enjoyed their meal.

 

"Brother Tarrel?" Jeremy asked after a moment.

 

"Yes my young friend?"

 

"Do you think we'll ever be in need of warriors again?" Jeremy asked hesitantly. The Councilmouse paused and thought for a moment.

 

"There hasn't been need of one in more seasons than I can remember, many more before I was born. Who's really to say? Why do you ask?" he replied.

 

"I've been having dreams lately. Redwall suffering loss, evil rising up, and a warrior stepping up to defend us once again," Jeremy admitted quietly.

 

"I wouldn't worry too much about it young Jeremy, these are just dreams after all. Enjoy this time of peace we have, war is an ugly thing and can change a beast. If evil ever were to rear it's ugly head again, I'm sure somebeast would defend us, it's happened before," the older mouse smiled down at his friend and nudged him.

 

"Besides, who has time for fighting with all this delicious food going to waste?" he chuckled.

 

"I swear sometimes I think you're part hare," Jeremy laughed and the two lapsed back into friendly conversation and banter.

 

After lunch Jeremy gave Brother Tarrel a hug before scampering away to find Matt. The two young mice walking along the Abbey wall, enjoying the warm sun.

 

"It sucks that you won't be at the feast tonight," Matt said sadly. Jeremy nodded and frowned.

 

"Part of me keeps thinking it's unfair. Why should I have to miss out on the biggest feast of the season when I didn't even start the fight?" he asked angrily.

 

"Brenton is a bully, always has been and probably always will be if he keeps this up. I heard he got assigned kitchen duty for a week," Matt said and Jeremy couldn't help the small feeling of satisfaction at those words.

 

"Serves the fucker right," he grumbled.

 

"Language," Matt corrected but Jeremy ignored him.

 

"But the other half of me knows that I got off easy on punishment and that I do deserve it. I just hate that it was this punishment," he continued his thought from before.

 

"Still sucks though," Matt said and nudged his friend, Jeremy offering a smile as they continued to walk, lapsing into silence for a bit.

 

"Do you know yet what you want to do? When you become part of the order of Redwall?" Matt asked.

 

"No, not yet. Nothing seems to fit me, like I don't click with any of it, y'know?" Jeremy replied. "Do you know what you want to do?"

 

"I'm kind of feeling Abbey Recorder, or maybe Beekeeper, I haven't decided on which," Matt said after a moment.

 

"Those seem like something you'd enjoy, I know you love keeping records and journals of things that happen and you love telling stories," Jeremy smiled and put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

 

The two looked up and saw there was a small gathering around the main Abbey gate, and hurried over to see what all the commotion was about. Jeremy managed to squeeze past using his small size, Matt following close behind. When they managed to get to the front they saw Abbot Ronin talking to two strange beasts, Jeremy freezing at the sight of the two strangers.

 

They were two large sea rats. And they didn't look friendly.


	4. Chapter 3

Abbot Ronin studied the rats standing there carefully. He'd heard stories of sea rats, most of which involved invasions and battles. These two were large, the taller one wearing a hood over his head to conceal his face, the excuse he used being that he'd been horribly scarred. They appeared to be unarmed and looked ragged and exhausted.

 

"How can we help you?" he asked in the most pleasant tone he could.

 

"We'd like to request shelter for the night, our ship was damaged in a storm. We'd be on our way in the morning," the shorter one spoke up, voice rough and crackly but not unpleasant.

 

"Any and all who come in peace are welcome at Redwall Abbey," the Abbot said, loudly enough to quiet the murmurs rippling through the small crowd as well as for the rats.

 

"Peace is all we have now," the smaller rat said.

 

"Then you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need. Please, come in," Ronin said and stepped to the side, gesturing for the rats to enter.

 

The two large rodents entered and as they passed Jeremy, the young mouse thought he caught a glint in the tall rat's eyes, barely visible under the hood. The young mouse glared at the two rats as they walked by, instinct telling him not to trust them. Time seemed to slow as the rats passed him, a deep, gentle voice speaking in his ear.

 

" _Jeremy, protect the Abbey._ "

 

"Jeremy!"

 

Jeremy blinked and shook his head, looking over at Matt who was shaking his shoulder, a concerned look on his face. The young mouse blinked again and glanced around confused.

 

"What?" he asked and swatted Matt's paw away.

 

"What happened? You were standing there shaking," Matt asked worried.

 

"I-I don't know what happened. All I know is that those rats aren't to be trusted," Jeremy said and looked to where the rats were following Abbot Ronin and the other elders into the Abbey.

 

"What makes you say that? They seemed alright to me. A bit edgy but that's just how sea rats are," Matt countered matter of factly.

 

"Matt how in seven hells would you know that? You've never met a sea rat or seen one," Jeremy narrowed his eyes at his friend.

 

"I did today," Matt reasoned, Jeremy sighing and facepalming.

 

"You drive me insane sometimes you know that?" he asked.

 

"But you still love me," Matt smiled and the two friends laughed, walking off, but Jeremy still had a bad feeling about the rats.

 

The two made their way to the Great Hall, trying their best to follow the Abbot and rats as without making a sound. They peered around the corner as the Abbot and elders paused, just under the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, and turned to the rats.

 

"Well take you to the infirmary to help you with any wounds you've sustained. We're having a feast this evening and you're more than welcome to join us," Ronin offered.

 

"We wouldn't want to intrude," the smaller rat said, his voice, though pleasant still sounded too menacing to Jeremy.

 

"Nonsense, everyone is welcome to the feast," one of the elders said.

 

"Yeah, everyone but me," Jeremy growled lowly, earning a sympathetic look from Matt.

 

"Who is that mouse?" the tall rat asked, his voice almost breathless. All eyes looked to where he was gesturing to, falling on Martin. Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

 

"That is Martin the Warrior, one of the founders of this Abbey, and the great defender of Redwall. And this, is his great sword," Brother Tarrel said as he reached up and touched the blade that rested in its scabbard in its proper place hanging under Martin's image. The large sea rat looked at the smaller for a moment and Jeremy thought he saw the smallest hint of a nod.

 

The group moved on but Jeremy remained still, pondering what he'd seen. He didn't trust these rats, didn't like the way they looked at each other, as if plotting something, didn't like the glint in the eyes of the big one. His danger senses were going a mile a minute. He stood and walked out to stand under the tapestry of his hero, placing his paw on the great sword reverently.

 

"I know you didn't speak to me Martin, but it felt like you did. Why would you? I'm a nobody," he said softly, feeling a tear fall from his eye.

 

"Jeremy..." Matt said comfortingly and placed a paw on the young mouse's shoulder, pulling him in for a hug.

 

 

The feast that night was wonderful! Music played while creatures of all sorts ate and sang and laughed and danced. Matt sat with some of the other young beasts and tried to be happy, but it wasn't the same without Jeremy. Abbot Ronin and the other Elders sat at their own table, while the two rats sat at another, quietly eating and watching the activities with beady eyes that seemed to miss nothing.

 

Jeremy sat in his room, sulking. He wanted to be mature about the whole thing, and knew he deserved this, but he still hated it. Hated not being with his friends, hated missing out on great food, hated missing one of the biggest feasts of the season, hated that there were rats in his home. He sighed and paced the room, trying to think of something, anything to keep his mind off of everything. Unfortunately that didn't work. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, remembering his father, the kind, gentle mouse that had brought him here to this Abbey many seasons ago after their small tribe had been wiped out, including Jeremy's mother and brother and sisters. The small tribe had been ambushed by rats and weasels who'd been sailing up and down the coast, most of the mice being killed or taken as slaves never to be seen again. Jeremy had been only Dibbun age at the time and had been hidden by his mother just before the rats had burst in and killed his family before his eyes. His father had rushed in and killed the rats, finding Jeremy and fleeing their small village.

 

Jeremy tossed and turned on his bed, whimpering as the dreams haunted his sleep, unaware of just how close danger was, or just how it would affect his life.

 

The feast was drawing to a close, many of the abbeybeasts already retiring to their chambers for the evening. Abbot Ronin walked over to Friar Burnie and smiled at his old friend. The friar was a happy go lucky mouse with brown fur and a round stomach, and had a smile that made one feel safe and warm.

 

"Friar Burnie, is like you to fill a plate full of food from tonight's feast," he said.

 

"A little something for later Father Abbot?" Burnie asked with a wink and a chuckle.

 

"Not for me Burnie, it's for Jeremy. Poor mouse was heartbroken when he found out he wouldn't be attending the feast, I figured a little midnight treat would help," Ronin said and folded his paws into his habit sleeves.

 

"Right away Father Abbot! And give the poor lad my love, he's been under a lot of stress lately," Burnie said and scurried off to prepare a special plate of food for Jeremy.

 

Ronin sighed and smiled, looking around Cavern Hole and seeing it mostly empty, minus a few creatures here and there either asleep or talking quietly amongst themselves. Brother Tarrel walked up and smiled at the older mouse, patting his own stomach.

 

"Burnie really outdid himself this time! I don't think I could eat another bite!" he chuckled.

 

"He has indeed. I was just asking him to prepare a plateful for young Jeremy," Ronin smiled back at his friend.

 

"Excellent idea! Poor lad, he so desperately wanted to be here tonight. Hopefully this was a harsh enough punishment that he's learned his lesson, I'd hate not to see him at the next feast," Tarrel said.

 

"Indeed, I hated having to punish the lad, but he must learn that fighting isn't always the solution. In any case, perhaps you'd like to join us Brother for a midnight feast of our own?" Ronin asked.

 

"I'd be happy to!" the Councilmouse's face lit up, causing Ronin to laugh.

 

"I do say, we seem to have lost our guests already," Ronin commented after a moment.

 

"I believe they turned in early, I don't recall seeing them for long during the feast," Tarrel shrugged.

 

The food was brought to them and the two mice made their way up the stairs to the Great Hall, dark except for the candles lit around the great tapestry. Neither mouse noticed that the sword of Martin the Warrior was gone from its place.

 

The two made their way up the stairs towards the dormitories, chatting quietly about the day's events, future feasts and work projects. They were halfway up the stairs when Ronin heard a muffled noise behind him. He turned, his eyes growing wide when he saw the smaller of the two rats standing there, one paw clamped tightly over Tarrel's mouth with a dagger at his throat. Ronin was about to yell for help when suddenly a great pain ripped through his body. He gasped and looked down, seeing the sword of Martin the Warrior protruding from his chest, a dark wet spot staining his habit. He looked up into the terrified eyes of Tarrel before the plate of food slipped from his hands, clattering to the flood and shattering. The Abbot let a small moan of pain escape his lips before his eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground. The larger of the two rats yanked the sword out of the Abbot's back and smiled down at Tarrel.

 

"Now then, mouse, tell me where you fat lot keep your treasure and I'll think about letting you go," he snarled. Tarrel's eyes were wide as the paw around his mouth slid away.

 

"W-we don't have t-treasure here, we are peaceful creatures who have no need of such things!" he said quickly.

 

"Nonsense! A place like this has bound to have something valuable," the rat spat. Tarrel trembled, looking down at the fallen Abbot and then to the sword. The rat followed his gaze.

 

"This? This is all you have? By the claw!" the rat growled and took a step towards the Councilmouse.

 

The sound of a door opening and closing reached their ears and just as Tarrel was yelling for help, he felt a pain crash into his skull and his world went black. The sounds of running paws reached their ears and the two rats turned just in time to see a small, young mouse holding a quarterstaff come around the corner. His eyes widened at the sight before he looked down, seeing the still form of the Abbot. He froze and looked back up at the large rat standing there with the Abbot's blood dripping from the sword of Martin the Warrior. Something in the young mouse's eyes changed and the taller rat suddenly felt cold fear chill his spine. The youngster screamed and lunged forward but the rats moved quicker and fled down the stairs, the mouse's yells soon followed by the sounds of the abbey bells being rung. The two rats ran out the Abbey doors and across the grounds, making their way to the gate they'd come through earlier that day and made their escape into the darkness of Mossflower Woods.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look I’m still alive! Finally done being sick from my trip home from RTX and ready to dive back into some more writing! Hope y’all enjoy this chapter, it’s a bit longer than I’d intended but I’m thinking I may make the rest a bit longer from now on. Also I’m in the middle of writing my special 1k follower fic for Tumblr (finally) so be on the look out for that!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

Jeremy tossed and turned in his sleep, nightmares about rats and burning villages haunting him. The nightmares soon changed to the Abbey, standing quietly in the night before blood started oozing from the stonework, screams and crying filling the night air. The young mouse whimpered in his sleep as he watched a figure step into view, a mouse wearing a green habit. He looked familiar and at first Jeremy couldn't place him, but after the mouse stepped closer he could tell it was Martin.

 

"Martin? What's happening? What's going on?" he asked.

 

"Jeremy, protect the Abbey, retrieve my sword, and save your friends," Martin said in a deep voice that resonated with strength and authority.

 

"What do you mean Martin?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Save them Jeremy!" Martin yelled.

 

Jeremy sat up in bed with a gasp, panting and looking around his room in a fright before realizing where he was. He stood and threw on his habit, opening his window and looking out over Mossflower. He wondered what his dreams meant, what he was supposed to do, why Martin chose him. Suddenly there was a crash outside his room, distant like it was on the stairs. He whirled around and swallowed, grabbing the closest thing he could, a staff he'd carried since he could lift it. He opened and closed his door, walking down the stairs slowly, holding his staff at the ready. He heard what sounded like the beginning of a yell before a groan replaced it. The young mouse ran forward and froze when he saw the two rats standing there, one holding the limp form of Brother Tarrel and the other holding Martin the Warrior's sword, blood dripping from the blade. Jeremy looked down and his entire world suddenly caved in.

 

Abbot Ronin lay there on the ground, blood pooling around him.

 

Jeremy was frozen to the spot, a deep sadness washing over him, pain like he'd never felt before. He couldn't breath, couldn't move, everything felt cold, and his vision only seemed to focus on the Abbot's body. He finally felt something spark in him, a rage like nothing he'd ever known, as he looked up at the giant sea rat. He felt nothing but pure rage and anger, a fire burning within him he'd never known before. He screamed and lunged forward, but the two rats ran away quickly. He was about to pursue them when he remembered the Abbot.

 

"Somebeast, anybeast, help! Ring the bells, sound the alarm, help!" he yelled as tears filled his eyes.

 

He collapsed to his knees beside the still form of his friend, tears falling from his eyes when he saw the shattered plate of food lying near his body. He knew what had happened, and it made it all the worse. He hugged the Abbot to him as he wept, sobbing as other sleepy creatures emerged from their chambers, screams and crying filling the night air, all while Jeremy cried over the body of their beloved Abbot. The bells were rung and as each chime rang, Jeremy's anger flared again. He slowly laid the older mouse down and stood, sniffling and wiping his eyes before picking up his staff.

 

"I'm going after them, they have Brother Tarrel!" he growled and ran down the stairs, ignoring the protests from the other elders and abbeybeasts.

 

Jeremy made it to the abbey grounds and sniffed the air, smelling the stench of sea rat and he growled. He ran, following the scent to the main gate and saw one of the doors was open. He darted through it and ran, following the trail and swearing that no matter what happened, he'd bring back his friend and avenge his Abbot.

 

After a few hours it became apparent to the young mouse that he wouldn't be able to track anything in the dark. He had no supplies, no food, no shelter. Eventually he found a small thicket to rest in, curling up into a ball and falling asleep. When he woke the next morning he heard sounds nearby and sat up with a startled gasp, grabbing his quarterstaff and preparing to fight. He relaxed in confusion when he saw a small campfire set up with breakfast cooking over it.

 

"About time you woke up! Never seen a creature sleep for so long," Matt said as he walked into view.

 

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

 

"Making breakfast, now pipe down and eat, you're going to need all your strength for the journey ahead of us," Matt said and handed a plate over to his friend.

 

"What do you mean, "ahead of us"?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

 

"You think I'm about to let you go running off into the wilds without me? Honestly Jer I'm hurt," Matt placed a paw over his heart dramatically.

 

Jeremy smiled. He was grateful to his friend for sticking with him, much preferring the idea of traveling with a companion than alone. The two young mice sat and ate, many emotions swirling within them. Jeremy still needed time to fully process what had happened, and to properly mourn. But now wasn't the time, Brother Tarrel was depending on him! They finished breakfast and set out, Matt explaining that he'd rushed to the kitchens once he'd heard the news of the Abbot's murder and Jeremy's quick departure, gathering what supplies he thought necessary for the journey before following after his friend.

 

"Unfortunately I have no idea where we're going, or even where we are," Jeremy said sadly looking around.

 

"Not to fret, I also brought a map!" Matt smiled and pulled out the parchment, unrolling it and studying it closely.

 

"Matt you damn genius!" Jeremy smiled and looked over his friend's shoulder at the map.

 

"Okay, so it looks like we're right here, halfway between the Abbey and St Ninian's Church. If we keep up this pace, we should reach it in a few hours," Matt said before rolling up the map.

 

After breakfast the two young mice set out at a brisk pace, Jeremy keeping an eye out for a trail to follow that would lead them to the rats. He explained how to track to Matt as they walked, remembering all the tricks his father had taught him. Disturbed brush, broken twigs, unnaturally scattered leaves, all signs of somebeast hastily heading away from the Abbey. The sun slowly reached its peak as the afternoon rolled around, the two mice keeping up their steady pace, hoping to run down the rats as soon as possible.

 

"Hey, um, Jeremy?" Matt asked. Jeremy glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "What's the plan for when we do catch up to the rats?"

 

"We do whatever it takes to free Brother Tarrel and take back Martin the Warrior's sword and bring these two to justice," Jeremy said matter of factly, eyes flaming and hard. Matt was impressed in the change in his friend.

 

The two youngsters walked in silence for several minutes before the spires of St Ninian's came into view above the treetops. Jeremy darted into the woods off the path, keeping low as he crept forward, scanning the area for signs of the rats, Matt following closely. Slowly they made their way closer to the church, eyes peeled for the rats. They paused, the church in view from their cover, the building looming just ahead, it's spires and bell towers like dark sentries. Jeremy studied the area carefully for a moment in silence, trying to form a plan.

 

"Matt, climb that tree and see if you can get a better view of the church," he said when he finally turned back to his friend, pointing to a tree beside them.

 

"What? Climb that tree? Not in seven fucking hells!" Matt exclaimed.

 

"Aren't you Dormice more closely related to squirrels than mice?" Jeremy asked getting annoyed.

 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I know how to climb a damn tree!" Matt protested. Jeremy sighed and gave Matt a look.

 

"Can't, or won't?" he asked. Matt smiled.

 

"You know me so well buddy. Have fun!" he chuckled and pushed Jeremy towards the tree. The smaller mouse sent a playful glare at his friend before beginning to scale the tree, making his way to a strong limb that could support him and give him a better view of the area.

 

Jeremy narrowed his eyes as he scanned the church grounds, keeping an eye on the doors and windows. Seeing nothing he growled and shimmied down to Matt, pulling the taller mouse with him as they walked closer.

 

"Did you see anything? Or any beast?" Matt whispered.

 

"No, I think they stayed here a couple of nights ago, their stench is still in the air. They must've left in a hurry though," Jeremy said as they approached the side of the church, the lad pointing to a broken window.

 

"Maybe it was from that storm we had a few nights ago," Matt said, Jeremy shaking his head.

 

"If it was from the storm there wouldn't be glass on the ground out here, it would've blown into the church instead," Jeremy pointed out, indicating the glass shards on the ground.

 

"It's almost scary how much about this you know," Matt winked.

 

The two young mice walked closer, letting their guard slip a little. Matt boosted Jeremy up on his shoulders so he could peek into the window, the Dormouse groaning at the effort and weight of the smaller mouse. Jeremy peeked in and scanned the darkened interior, seeing nothing. He growled and hopped down, mindful of the glass, leaning against the wall and sighing in frustration.

 

“They’re gone. They’re gone and so is Brother Tarrel!” he growled and slammed his fist into the earth.

 

“Calm down Jeremy, we’ll pick up their trail, don’t worry. We’ll catch them and show em how Redwallers deal with beasts who harm their own!” Matt placed a paw reassuringly on Jeremy’s shoulder and have a small squeeze, the smaller sniffling and nodding.

 

The two stood and made their way back to the path, Jeremy scanning the area for a trail. Finding what resembled one he took off, Matt following closely as they made their way into the depths of Mossflower, headed South according to Matt. The two journeyed along in relative silence for several minutes before Jeremy halted, freezing when he thought he’d heard a sound.

 

“What is it?” Matt whispered, looking around nervously.

 

“Not sure. Wait here,” Jeremy said and took a step forward, clutching his staff close.

 

“Jeremy! Don’t leave me!” Matt hissed before his younger friend was swallowed up by the underbrush. “Shit.”

 

Matt looked around nervously, hoping against hope that whatever Jeremy had heard wasn’t a predator. Or remotely dangerous. A moment passed in which his confidence started to return, feeling slightly emboldened he straightened up and squared his shoulders.

 

“Guess whatever it was is smart enough not to mess with me!” he said aloud firmly as he took a step forward boldly.

 

A dark shape suddenly exploded from the bushes and charged at him. Matt said fuck all the bravery and dropped his pack, turning and running as fast as he could with a loud scream. He got all of five strides before something pooped around his footpaws, sending him crashing to the ground with a sharp exhale of breath, feeling himself being dragged backwards. Matt fought against the force dragging him as he glanced behind him, seeing the dark form looming closer. He screamed again and scrambled to get away to no avail, and soon he was lying on his back staring up in terror at the large creature standing over him menacingly. He closed his eyes and hoped his end would be quick and relatively painless.


	6. Chapter 5

Matt raised his paws over his head to protect his face as he closed his eyes, expecting to be ripped apart at any second. Suddenly a cry filled the air, a familiar voice that caused Matt to open his eyes, his jaw dropping as he spied the source, the cry resounding off the trees.

 

"Redwall!"

 

Jeremy came into view, falling from the trees above as he released his war cry, slamming his staff into the back of the creature with a loud crack before landing and baring his teeth in a grin as he gripped his quarterstaff in his paws, standing protectively over his friend as the creature stood to its feet groaning from where it had fallen with a cry of pain.

 

"Ow! Seven hells that fuckin hurt!" the creature exclaimed, rubbing its back. Jeremy looked confused for a second, casting a sideways glance down at Matt who shrugged.

 

"Who the hell are you?" the lad asked, turning back to the creature and glaring.

 

"Could ask you the same thing! Though from your ridiculous clothes and how fat you are I'd say you're Redwallers," the creature grumbled, Jeremy allowing the insults to slide, instead relaxing and standing up straight from his fighting stance.

 

"Y-you know of Redwall?" he asked hesitantly.

 

"I should hope so seeing as I used to live there! Fuck that hurt!" the creature grumbled again, ignoring the surprised looks on the two young mice's faces.

 

"You used to be a Redwaller?" Matt asked. The creature sighed and looked to the sky as if contemplating the meaning of life before turning to the two and pulling down the hood of his cloak, revealing an older otter. He had dark brown fur with scattered patches of grey and white around his beard but he still looked like he could hold his own should the need arise. Now that he'd stepped into the light, the two mice could see that the otter wore a dark cloak, tattered and frayed at the ends as well as a dark green tunic with a pouch and sling attached at his hip to the leather belt he wore around his waist. Jeremy relaxed and gave the otter a smile as he helped Matt to his feet.

 

"Sorry about that, we thought you were a sea rat," he apologized.

 

"Sea rat he says! Never in all me seasons has a young whimper snapper get the best of me 'til now, and he thought I was a damned sea rat!" the older otter muttered as he turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction of the two youngsters.

 

Jeremy exchanged looks with Matt who just shrugged again, equally as baffled before turning back to the otter, only to see he was much closer this time, nearly in Jeremy's face.

 

"Well? Are ye coming along or not? I don't have all day after all!" the otter demanded.

 

"Uh, coming where exactly sir?" Jeremy asked, flinching at the volume.

 

"Feathers and claws you're not very smart now are ye? Follow me and keep yer mouths shut, I'm tired o' listening to too much gab!" the otter rolled his eyes and gestured with his paw, turning and leaving, the two mice following after him with very confused expressions on their faces.

 

The trio trekked through the woods for several minutes before they came to a small clearing and there they saw it, a small hut that seemed quite peaceful and warm perched near the bank of a river that ran through the clearing. The otter made his way to the cabin door and opened it, gesturing impatiently for the two to walk in, which they did. The interior was nearly empty save for the table under the window at the far side of the room surrounded by several chairs, a small hammock that hung from a ladder that led to an upper loft and a peg in one of the support beams; fishing nets and poles covered another wall and several baskets filled with apples and other fruit were stacked neatly below them, the smell of herbs and earth wafting into their noses. Overall it was a quaint little home for a hermit.

 

"I love your home, Mister...?" Matt prodded for a name.

 

"Call me Geoff. And good to see at least one of ye has some fuckin manners," Geoff muttered as he hung up his cloak, the lads exchanging looks again.

 

"Um, what exactly did you mean earlier? When you'd said you'd once been a Redwaller I mean," Jeremy asked as politely as he could.

 

"Just that. I used to live there, long ago," Geoff said.

 

"What made you leave?" Matt asked.

 

"It just wasn't for me," Geoff shrugged and left it at that. "Now the question is, what're two young Redwallers doing wandering around in Mossflower woods?"

 

"The Abbey has suffered a great loss. Two sea rats were given sanctuary and in return they...they..." Jeremy's voice trembled and he felt his eyes welling up with tears as the sight of Abbot Ronin's lifeless body flashed before him and he trembled slightly.

 

Matt placed a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder and squeezed, offering a sad and sympathetic look, turning to Geoff and taking a deep breath.

 

"They murdered our Abbot and took one of our brothers captive, as well as stole the great sword of Martin the Warrior. We're following them in hopes of rescuing him and avenging our fallen," he said softly.

 

Geoff grew quiet, looking between the two young mice sitting in front of him. They both seemed like they'd aged a few years more than they should've, the one with the purple and orange habit's eyes set hard with a blazing fire in them he recognized, while the other seemed more wise than a youngster of his age should be.

 

"Ye've got the spirit of a warrior young 'un," he said nodding at Jeremy who looked up, eyes wide.

 

"What? No, that's not possible, I'm just a novice. I'm a nobody," the young mouse said.

 

"That may be so, however, I've seen that look in a few beasts in my time. The spirit of Martin the Warrior lives in you," Geoff said softly. Jeremy's eyes bulged out of his head.

 

"But, why me?" he asked.

 

"Feathers and claws! Why the fuck would I know that?" Geoff rolled his eyes.

 

"Well then, do you know where the sea rats have gone? They seemed to have left St Ninian's church quickly in the last few hours to a day," Matt asked.

 

"That unfortunately I do now know, though I did see them when they first arrived a few days ago," Geoff said.

 

"Do you know where they came from? They told us their ship was damaged or destroyed in a storm," Jeremy asked and glanced at Matt.

 

"I do not, sorry lad," Geoff smiled sadly at the mouse who hung his head.

 

"Then we failed? We've no idea where they went, where they came from, or even how to find them," Matt was at a loss.

 

"No!"

 

Both Geoff and Matt looked at Jeremy who was looking down, his paws clenched into fists as the fire in his eyes blazed fiercely. He stood and looked first out the window and then at the two beasts.

 

"We haven't failed yet. We're going to find them, we're going to bring Brother Tarrel home safely, and I'm going to avenge my Abbot, even if it kills me!" he said, voice steady and firm. Geoff smiled and chuckled as he watched the change come over the youngster, admiring his courage and determination.

 

"An' there it is, right there. A warrior is born," he said.

 

Matt looked up at his friend and had to admit, there was something in Jeremy's eyes he'd never seen before, a fire and passion that seemed to have been dormant behind those chestnut brown eyes for all the seasons he'd known the small mouse. He was filled with pride that his friend had become something greater than either had hoped to become.

 

Geoff recruited the two youngsters in catching some fish for an afternoon meal, telling them that they owed him at least that for his back pains, even though the two noticed he didn't wince or grit his teeth whenever he moved. Jeremy was restless, eager to get going and find the rat's trail, but he listened to the calm tone in Geoff's voice, somehow reassured that everything would work out. The afternoon stretched on, the two mice catching several fish before Geoff called it good for the day, helping the youngsters carry the load into his shack. Matt and Geoff worked on cleaning the fish while Jeremy prepared some vegetables for a stew, tasty smells wafting around them as they worked.

 

Finally, when everything was ready, the trio sat down and began to eat. They remained silent for several moments, unsure of what to talk about, Jeremy eating slowly, more playing with his food than anything as thoughts of Abbot Ronin and Brother Tarrel filled his mind. The evil looks in the rat's eyes as they stood over the bleeding corpse of the gentle and loving Abbot, who'd been his adoptive father for so many seasons. He felt tears sting his eyes as he fought to hold them back, taking a deep, shaky breath as he tried to calm down.

 

"Feathers and claws will ye stop worrying yourself already? You're going to age yourself ten seasons if you keep that up," Geoff exclaimed as he tossed his spoon down on the table, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Jeremy.

 

"I can't help it! I'm worried okay?" Jeremy spat back.

 

"Well you're doing nobeast any good by moping like that. Buck up and eat your vittles so you can keep your strength up. You'll need it for tomorrow's journey," the otter said a little more gently this time, though still firmly.

 

"Tomorrow's journey?" asked Matt looking up from his bowl.

 

"Aye young 'un. Your journey is far from over. Tomorrow we travel to Salamandastron!" Geoff said matter of factly.

 

Both mice looked up at that with wide eyes, exchanging glances. They'd grown up hearing stories of the wondrous place where badger lords reigned with their military hare forces. Many had been involved with aiding Redwall in the past, the residents of the mountain remaining fast allies of the Abbey for many seasons.

 

"Salamandastron? Really?" Matt asked, his excitement rising.

 

"Wait, you said 'we're' going to this place tomorrow? Are you coming with us?" Jeremy asked looking at Geoff.

 

"You bet your belt I'm going with ye young 'uns! There's danger along the way that the two of you ain't prepared for. Plus the Lord of the Mountain owes me a few favors," the otter nodded but refused to say anything further on the matter, instead gathering the dishes and calling Matt to help him wash, Jeremy silently slipping outside.

 

The sun had set about an hour before, the stars twinkling high above him as he looked up into the sky and wondered if Ronin was up there amongst them, watching over him even in death. The tears came back and this time he didn't fight to keep them back, allowing the small stream to flow down his cheeks and drip off his whiskers. He sniffled and took several deep breaths as he watched the sky, wondering what it was like up there.

 

"I'm sorry Ronin. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, maybe if I had you'd still be alive," he choked out as he cried softly.

 

_Jeremy_

 

Jeremy froze at the voice calling his name. He looked up and saw two figures standing not too far away. One was a tall, strong looking red-furred mouse wearing shiny armor, looking very familiar. The other was a tall, plump mouse in a brown habit. Jeremy gasped as the two stepped closer, recognizing them.

 

"Martin? Ronin?" he asked, voice shaking as he hesitantly reached out a paw.

 

_Jeremy, you must not give up hope. Keep going and never give up,_ Ronin's voice sounded distant and echoed, almost like the ghost voices the elders would sometimes do to frighten Dibbuns.

 

"I-I'm so sorry Ronin! I miss you so much!" Jeremy cried and darted to the fallen Abbot. Ronin smiled gently but shook his head as Jeremy passed through him.

 

Right, ghost.

 

_You're not to blame Jeremy. I've never been more proud of you. Never forget who you are!_ Ronin said firmly, looking into the young mouse's eyes. Jeremy sniffled but nodded, wiping his eyes as he turned to Martin.

 

"So it's true, you have been talking to me," he breathed. Martin smiled and nodded. "What do I do? How do I help Tarrel and avenge Ronin?"

 

_A friend is waiting for you who can aid you. But beware young one, danger is around every corner and the journey long,_ Martin said before the two's forms started to fade.

 

"Ronin! Don't go yet!" Jeremy called, panic filling him.

 

_The Painted Skull is waiting for you, Jeremy. Find the Painted Skull!_ Ronin and Martin called before their forms were snuffed out, leaving Jeremy along in the darkness once more.

 

Jeremy collapsed to his paws and knees, fighting back the tears. He closed his eyes as the last words of the Warrior and his beloved Abbot echoed in his mind.

 

_Who the hell is the Painted Skull?_ he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive y’all! Sorry for the long ass wait on updates, got busy with work and preparing for school this week. But anywho here’s the new chapter and I hope y’all enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos and comments help keep me going and put a smile on my face so feel free to leave some.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my mind for nearly two years now and I’m finally making it happen. Redwall was such a special series to me growing up and now I’m creating my own AU with Achievement Hunter!
> 
> As always kudos and comments help motivate me to write more so if you like this I’ll keep writing it.


End file.
